The Hunger Games
The Hunger Games is a film created by Band Blunders. The movie was released on October 30th, 2019. The film starts with Liam, Gage, and Amanda trying to steal some Yetis from Minnesota Martha.They are caught by Col. Vysotsky and sprayed unconscious. They all find themselves in the Hunger Games, where they (and a few allies), try to survive. Summary Amanda Johnson and her friends Liam Ulrich and Gage Sensenig arrive at a government-owned shed, trying to break in due to the government storing Hydro Flasks in there. Amanda and Liam each want one, but Gage is just there for the lolz. Liam starts having doubts just as Amanda breaks in. They discover the "Hydro Flasks" are Yetis. Amanda drops one and oops, denting it. A guard working for Panem, Col. Vysotsky, arrives and arrests Amanda, Liam, and Gage by knocking them unconscious with fatigue water. The trio, plus a random stranger, are tied up. Amanda frees herself as Liam wakes up. Just as Amanda goes to free Liam, another guard, Deputy Armada, arrives with Keagan, the gamemaker of the Hunger Games. They inform Amanda and Liam that they are replacing tributes in the Hunger Games tomorrow, which also happens to be the first Quarter Quell. Liam attacks Armada, but Keagan knocks him and Amanda unconscious. Amanda, Liam, Gage, and the stranger wake up outside in the Hunger Games arena. Minnesota Martha, Panem's president, comes on the loudspeaker and explains the rules. Kimi, another tribute, is also near the four. They wake up, and Gage learns the stranger's name is Jacob. The games soon start. Kimi runs away from the Three Trees Formation, while the other four gather supplies. Gage and Jacob run off while Amanda and Liam get shocked by the forcefield, discovering it goes around all the grass areas. Chris, an employee who works under the gamemaker, arrives with Keagan to monitor the Games. Amanda and Liam meet up with Gage and Jacob. They share the forcefield information, and Gage introduces Jacob, who was apparently also trying to steal the "Hydro Flasks" but never successfully broke in. The group decides not to kill anyone as a way of protesting. Jacob starts saying some questionable things, such as, he 'might' not kill anyone. Kimi watches the group from afar. Amanda and Liam leave while Jacob starts annoying Gage by talking nonstop about future Minecraft updates. Amanda and Liam find a place to sleep before it gets dark outside. They settle in inside, and soon, they run into Kimi, who was being chased by capital mutts, who are trying to drive the tributes together. They truce, and Kimi volunteers to stay awake and keep guard during the night while Amanda and Liam get sleep. That night, many cannon shots are heard, signaling the death of tributes. The next morning, Jacob is still talking to Gage about Minecraft. Gage asks him to switch the subject, and Jacob starts asking Gage how they are gonna kill people. Gage gets disturbed. Liam and Amanda wake up after Kimi complains that they slept for 12 hours. They leave their shelter and go outside into the grass area again. Outside, Gage attacks Jacob and stabs him, sending him rolling down a hill. Amanda, Liam, and Kimi arrive and see Jacob at the bottom of the hill. He gets up and starts running, so Amanda impulsively shoots and kills him with her bow. Gage explains Jacob was threatening to kill them and didn't stop talking about Minecraft. Amanda runs away, devastated that she killed someone. Kimi, Liam, and Gage run over to Amanda, where Kimi hears parachutes. Gifts from sponsors start arriving. Kimi receives a half-eaten bag of Sour Cream & Onion potato chips, while Amanda receives a strange looking device with a note stating, "Only use in shed". Confused, she walks away with the other three. Keagan, angry that they aren't killing each other, orders Chris to send a guard. He acts upset, but he does it anyhow. Later, Amanda tries entering the shed, but it's locked. Keagan is confused as to what she's doing but Chris starts to smile for some reason. The guard Keagan sent attacks Amanda, and she eventually kills him by breaking his neck. She sees that he dropped a key, and uses it to open the shed. Chris gets away from Keagan and talks into a duplicate device he has that is identical to Amanda's. They use these to talk to each other, revealing they are friends. Chris tells Amanda not to kill anyone and to be careful, because he will try to get to the controls and free everyone once he gets Keagan away. Amanda leaves the shed and Chris tries to lower the forcefield, but he can't. Chris distracts Keagan and lowers the forcefield, which is noticed by a guard. The guard attacks Chris, but Chris kills him. Keagan witnesses none of this, and doesn't notice the forcefield is down. Meanwhile, Liam, Kimi, and Gage look for Amanda. Gage trips and falls out of the grass area. Confused, he walks on out-of-arena territory, unnoticed by Liam and Kimi. Keagan notices that the forcefield is down on his computer, and closes it again, locking Gage outside the arena. Gage finds a revolver and grabs it, planning to shoot Keagan. Chris points at Keagan, wanting Gage to shoot him. Keagan sees Gage in the reflection on his computer. Keagan dodges Gage's shots and calls a guard, who Gage shoots almost immediately. His revolver jams afterwards, enabling Keagan to knock it out of Gage's hands and knock him down. He places Gage under arrest, but Gage snaps his own neck instead. Liam and Kimi see this. They run into Amanda soon afterwards. Keagan sends out Panem's best guard, Joseph. Joseph attacks the trio, but when Liam distracts him, Kimi manages to sneak around and stab him in the back, seemingly killing him. Keagan, enraged, stand up, enabling Chris to shoot him with a spare gun. He opens the forcefield, and he runs away with Amanda, Liam, and Kimi, labeling all four of them as criminals. Minnesota Martha calls Keagan and tells him to hunt them down with everything they got. Cast Amanda J as Amanda Liam U as Liam Kimberly E as Kimi Gage S as Gage Chris S as Chris Jacob H as Jacob Keagan L as Keagan Raina F as Minnesota Martha Kimberly E as Dpty. Armada Jacob H as Col. Vysotsky Gage S as Joseph Jacob H as Guards Trivia * The Hunger Games is currently the fourth longest film on Band Blunders at 30 minutes long ** Get in There, The Highlighter Ninja, and Music Madness are all longer. * This film introduces four new Blunders: Amanda, Chris, Jacob, and Keagan. Hope they enjoy their stay. * The movie for October was supposed to be Halloween 2, but was replaced with I Know What You Did Last Summer. Both ideas were tossed around, but The Hunger Games was what they went with. * Although, Gage didn't carry around any bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips, he did eat some from a bag without Ariel being present. This is another win for Gage. * You can hear whispering during the fight Amanda had with a guard. This was Gage. * Jacob had to go early, so we couldn't really have guards. At this point, Joseph was made. * Many, MANY, Spotted Lanternflies were killed in the making of this film. * A dog can be seen at the door when Liam and Amanda find out that there is a force field. * A Spotted Lanternfly flew onto Gage's neck, he still has nightmares. * Liam planned for Gage to live for a potential sequel, but Gage insisted that he snaps his own neck. * Liam was genuinely tied to the fridge, and was freaking out. Category:Movies